


Teach Me How To Kiss

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Practice Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Logan has a favor to ask Remy, a proposition he cannot refuse.





	Teach Me How To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *slaps roof of fanfiction* "This baby can fit so much fluff in it". 
> 
> You all can thank Discord for this, they are all a bunch of Losleep trash (but I love them, and I hope they enjoy). This is dedicated to you guys.

“Remy,” Logan paused their movie and shifted the popcorn bowl off of his lap. 

“What’s up, babes, need more popcorn salt?” Remy started to make his way to their pantry in the small dorm they shared. 

“No, the popcorn is fine, I just have a…. Request to make? Possibly?”

Remy leaned against the wall and frowned. Logan almost seemed to pride himself on being the most low maintenance roommate ever, a fact that Remy was very grateful for, seeing as he was quite high maintenanced himself, two dramatic people sharing one dorm was a recipe for disaster. 

Remy said nothing, just gestured his hand, prompting his roommate to continue. Logan took a deep breath and looks at his twiddling thumbs, “So, you have been with a lot of people, yeah?” 

“Been with?” Remy asked, the corners of his mouth quirking up. 

“Yes, in a sexual or romantic sense,” Logan bluntly explained, “I just want you to teach me… Or show me…. how to do, that,” 

Remy eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at Logan (who was not meeting his eyes), attempting to process his request. 

“Sweetheart, are you asking me to teach you how to fuck?” 

“No!” Logan shouted, waving his hands, “No, I just mean, like… Can you teach me how to, I don’t know, kiss maybe?” Remy stayed silent, which caused Logan to bite his lip and continue explaining, “Just, everyone around us is getting in relationships an- and I realised that I have never quite been in one of those, unless you count my 7th grade girlfriend,” He shivered slightly at even the thought of once thinking he was straight, “And once I do get in a relationship one day, I do not want my future partner to be disappointed about my lack of- well, let us just say lack of experience. If you are uncomfortable, I can of course go as someone else,” 

Remy gave himself a few seconds to process this admission from Logan. Firstly, the thought that anyone would ever be disappointed in being with Logan is a thought that makes him want to step on this hypothetical person’s throat until they appierciate the cool, sexy, intelligent person that is Logan Arias. Secondly, he is not sure if it is a good idea to help Logan practice kissing, seeing as he has recently found himself harboring feelings for his roommate, but he will be damned if he lets Logan out of his reach and god forbid he kiss anyone else. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Remy shrugged casually, as if a million thoughts were not floating around his head. What? He has to keep up his untouchable persona somehow. He sat down on the couch next to Logan and grabbed his legs to adjust him towards himself, so that they were kind of facing each other. “So, first things first, have you ever actually kissed anyone, L?” 

Logan bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair in a way that would make a weaker man melt, “I have, yes. I kissed that 7th girlfriend Sam a few times and I once drunkenly kissed Patton at Dee’s 20th birthday party, but that is about it.” 

Remy rolled his eyes, “Okay, so firstly, neither of those count, one ‘cause you’re gay and that was in 7th grade, and two because you kissed someone drunkenly, and it was Patton?” 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Roman dared me to do it, and you know how I get when I am…” 

“Inebriated,”  
“Shit-faced,” They said at the same time. Remy laughed while Logan fondly rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, so, when you kiss-” 

“Woah, woah, wait, we are jumping ahead here,” Logan shook his head, waving his hands. 

Remy rolled his eyes, “Babe, it’s fucking kissing, there is not much to it,” 

Logan scoffed, crossing his arms, “You have to tell me how to know if someone wants to kiss me. Give me ways to discern someone's body language or what vernacular they will use when they want to engage in that activity,” 

Remy groaned, tugging on his shirt collar, “And here I was thinking I was the teacher,” 

“And here I was thinking that you could be helpful,” Logan sassed back. Remy chuckled, shaking his head. Logan is one of the few people (sans Virgil) who is not afraid to dish back his sass towards him. He loved a good person to banter back and forth with. People who bend to a knee at his will were not exact his style. 

“Fine, I will help you with that too, God, I better be getting something out of this,” 

“I already paid my dues,” Logan told him, “I watched Mean Girls with you, twice, in one week,” 

Remy chose to ignore that comment and get on with the… the lesson? God, what has his life come to, “Well, the first thing you should know is there are different types of kissing. When you have been with someone for a while, you probably will not see any body language, they will probably just go for it, because people generally like it and do it unprompted,” Logan nodded, but still looked a bit confused. Remy frowned, trying to put it in terms that a socially unaware nerd would understand, “Think of it like punctuation. People in relationships sometimes kiss to get a point across, or just to make a statement more…” He vaguely gestured his hand, “Y’know?” 

“I do,” 

Remy smiled, “Great. Now, if you are kissing someone for the first time, that is when you sort of need that body language and verbal talking whatever to know if they are interested,” Logan nodded, looking up at the ceiling, as if he was taking notes in his head, “Now, verbal language is pretty easy. It is basically, like, have y’all been flirting or no,” 

Logan nodded, biting one of his fingernails, he dropped his hand to respond, “Okay, how do I know if it is flirting, I am bad at picking up on sarcasm and just as bad at picking up on flirting,” 

Remy sighed, looking up, trying to think of examples, which for him is not hard, seeing as 30% of his personality is flirting and sass. 60% of it is coffee and 10% is genuine heartfelt emotion and kindness, but no one knew about that, “I dunno, something like “Your smile is cute” or “You have a nice set of lips,”, or “You sure do run your mouth a lot, it would be better put to use if it was on mine,” y’know?” All which were true about Logan, by the way. 

Logan frowned, “Did you not say that last one to me, verbatim, a few days ago?” 

If it were not for that 30% of his personality, Remy would have felt caught, but he just scoffed and chuckled at Logan, “Yea, but that is just me,” 

Logan frowned, “Right… So, if I want someone to kiss me, I just talk about their lips a lot?” 

Remy shrugged, “Sure, but you probably would not be too good with that, you are already so awkward, you do not really know how to flirt,” 

“Hey, it’s true but… Maybe do not say it?” 

Remy rolled his eyes, “Sorry babe. Now, there is another side to this, and that is body language. If someone wants to kiss you, then they will do as much as they can to get close to you. Maybe they’ll throw their arm around you, pull you in close,” Which is exactly what Remy did, much to Logan’s surprise, “They will maybe lift up your chin so you two can make eye contact, maybe push your hair back,” Remy’s fingertips lingers on Logan’s face maybe a little longer than they should have. 

“Your hair looks sexy pushed back,” They both said at the same time. Remy smiled widely as Logan rolled his eyes. 

“You were paying attention during the movie!” Remy exclaimed. 

Logan chuckled, “Your commentary made it difficult not to,” 

They both laughed again, until they were both acutely aware of their close proximity. Remy couldn’t help but feel a blush creep onto his face, but it was nowhere near the flaming red color that was Logan’s cheeks. 

“Tell me about involuntary actions, when you want to kiss someone,” Logan murmured. 

Remy audibly gulped, only now just processing the situation he agreed to get himself into. He studied Logan’s face before responding, “Well, they will usually have a cute little blush on their face if your really close. Their pupils will be pretty dilated if you are as beautiful as I am,” Or as you are, “Their breathing will get shallower and their eyes will be flicking down to your lips probably,” Logan’s quickly made eye contact with Remy again, no longer staring at his lips. 

“Okay, I think I… I understand,” Logan breathed. God, they were only millimeters apart now, “What about actually kissing them, what do I do?” 

Remy bit his lip, looking into Logan’s beautiful half lidded brown eyes, “Well, babe, that is where this gets a bit tricky. It is kind of hard to describe kissing. You just…” Remy chuckled, “I do not think I can tell you how to kiss, you just have to do it,” 

“But how…” Logan asked in a meek voice that was so unlike him, “How do I know if I am doing it right,” 

“You’ll just know,” Remy said simply, and Logan whined a bit as that answer, eyes trailing downwards. Remy shook his head and touched his cheek, getting Logan to look at him again, “Hey, trust me. If you are kissing the right person, then there is no real wrong way to do it. You’ll know,” 

“Remy…” 

“Relax sweetheart,” Remy whispers as he leaned in, “You’re gonna do great,” 

Remy has kissed a few dozen people. Some of them have meant a lot to him, even more have meant nothing at all; some had been filled with lust and traces of gin, others had been upsettingly sober. Of all of the kisses he has had, none had made him feel the way Logan has. The kiss was warm and inviting, something he did not expect from the typically cold and calculating man. The feeling of the kiss, oh man, Remy would not be able to describe it if he tried. Just like how you cannot describe the smell after rain or returning home after a long trip. It was two puzzle pieces you set aside, not knowing where they go, to find out that they actually go together. That they belong together. The feeling left him drunk and happy, a genuine smile splitting on his face, one that was typically only reserved for Logan. He did not want to pull away, not ever, the feeling of Logan’s lips was a direct supply of serotonin. But he did, eventually, how else would he be able to see his pretty flushed face? 

Logan had a dazed look in his eyes, which made Remy wish he were a smarter man to be able to deduce what the other is thinking. 

“Woah,” He simply said, and a rare soft smile was present on Remy’s face, no hint of sass or malice in his expression, “I- Wow- I definitely picked the right person,”

Remy smiled even more, “That you did. Do you maybe want to, I dunno, talk about… Y’know, whatever we are now, L? Feelings and what not. Because, I hope this isn’t just me, but that did not feel like just your average, run of the mill, practice kiss between friends,”

“No, you’re right… I- Remy- I really like you, a lot, I mean more than a lof of other people and-” Logan bit his lip, “Do we really have to do this… Talking has never really been our style,” 

“Can it be, just this once,” Remy pleaded, “I- Shit Logan, I really like you, I have for a long time. I- I want to know what this is between us before anything else, I care about you so much,” 

The sentiment surprised Logan, it was clear on his face. There is that 10% shining through. 

“Of course, we talk,” Logan twiddled his thumbs, “But first… Can we, uh, practice a bit more? Please?” 

Remy chuckled, the sass coming back, “Well, how can I say no when you asked me so politely,” Logan rolled his eyes as Remy inched closer, “C’mon, you know I am a good teacher,” 

“I suppose that you are,” Logan conceded, smirking. Remy laughed as their lips connected once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love Losleep. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
